The Secret
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Hoover Dam. They met at one of my most personal favourite places to go to, for the first time and I—was not there. Annabeth's Journal, post The Titans Curse. Rachel-hate.


A/N: So I was reading Percy Jackson again, and I remembered how much I didn't like Rachel until the end of the last book because she wasn't getting in the way of my OTP anymore :3 I _know _that this is out of character for Annabeth but whatever! I want an oulet! :P

* * *

><p><strong>In response to "R.E.D Rocks!" : <strong>I know you probably wouldn't read this but I honestly don't care, at least I would be answering your review. This would've been a lot easier for me to answer if you actually just wrote down your account name so I can PM you back without having everyone else who comes to read this story seeing this-but that isn't my fault.

First thing: Yes I knew that Rick Riordan created Rachel to get in-between Annabeth and Percy and of course I knew that it would create drama. Do you honestly think that I'm some mindless fangirl? Is your opinion that low of people that you don't really like? Because, newflash, I have a brain-I can think and I know it would _incredibly stupid _to even believe that Annabeth and Percy would get together by Book 3 and married by Book 5 (one more thing, they're sixteen. Who gets married at sixteen as a demigod?)

I am not some flaky fangirl-I know that Rachel is a good character, I _like _her character. I only wrote this because this is what I thought that Annabeth would think in some retrospect. I know it's not perfect and _you _obviously think that I'm some stupid fangirl that swoons over something like...eye contact or whatever. But I'm not. I don't have to explain myself to you, and you don't care.

"You people". If you're going to say I'm in some stupid psycho fangirl club then please, give me more reason than that. If you haven't noticed, none of my stories (well maybe a few on them, I can't really remember what I've posted in every detail) have hating such as this one. So yeah-I bashed on a nice character just because she was getting in the way of some canon. I like canon, alright? I made this honestly because I thought how annoyed Annabeth would be if Percy met another girl at Hoover Dam. Pretty dam ironic don't you think? You could tell that Annabeth already liked him. Excuse my "fangirly-ness" I hope you didn't vomit over your screen.

I know it's not some stupid romance series. Why do you think I even started reading it in the first place? Not because I love romance like some dumb Twihard. Because I like Rick Riordan's ideas. I like his plots and characters. I like Rachel, okay?

I like her character, I think that's she's honestly really cool. She threw a hairbrush at Kronos' eye, and hit it. She hit the the King of Titans and Time, which a hairbrush-who wouldn't give someone like that any respect? Really? Yes, and I don't care if you like her better than Annabeth. There's a lot of people that I know that hate Annabeth. I know that I made Rachel come off bad here-but this isn't some stupid bashing just on her. Do you know there's a lot of people that give characteristics for that don't even exist? Whiny, controlling, abusive, annoying-there are plenty of stories out there that deserve more bashing than this one.

Trust me, my story is _least _of your worries.

If I didn't like her, why would I list her good features at the beginning? Why would I make Rachel sound like a fighter? When I could've made her a wimp? Because I was trying to stop people _like you _from hating me from thinking that I was just some dumb fangirl.

And again because I like saying this-I don't hate Rachel. I like her.

Thank you for making me waste my time, caring to answer your review that I know you wouldn't even read again. So this goes out for _all _that people that like Rachel and think that I'm just some stupid fangirl. Thank you very much for making me care about what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: don't own :(<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"The Secret"<strong>

by: PhantomPotterGirl

* * *

><p><em>Journal,<em>

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

That was her name.

She's rich. She's unique and she's _mortal_. She doesn't have crazy stepbrothers or an Olympian parent. She's a redhead, someone who was always destined to stick out from others. She likes art. She paints and is pretty damn good at it. She defends her rights, stands up to what she believes in and she is _not _a coward.

It's not like I _hate _her or anything. I mean, I never even met her before in my entire life—that is, before Percy introduced me to her.

Percy. Persues Jackson.

Now there's a topic.

The first thing I would label him as, and always will, would be _reckless_. He's hot-headed, impulsive and jumps in at whatever time sees fit to him. He doesn't _care _about battle strategy; he doesn't have time to _think_. He's not a child of Athena—he's the son of Poseidon; raging, roaring—fierce and impulsive.

But he's impressive.

Fighting the Minotaur and a Fury at twelve years old without any fighting experience? That's pretty damn impressive. Most people say he doesn't look like much—but they're wrong. There's more to a person than just the eye. And Percy Jackson was the absolute _definition _of it.

I should know.

But I'm not here to babble about how amazing Percy is, Journal. You know too much of that subject already. In fact, you know much more about me than I would _ever _care to admit to anyone else in the world. So I won't stall any longer, here's the big secret I've wanted to spill:

He likes her. He _really, really _likes _her_.

Not like: oh-look-there-she-is-that-person-I-met-I'll-just-go-over-and-say-hi-to-be-polite. No—he like _likes _her. As in: oh-my-gods-it's-that-girl-my-head-is-spinning-and-I-will-ignore-everyone-else-around-me.

Yeah Journal, it's happened.

It's a little funny how I actually knew that this was going to happen. Remember how many times that I tried to prepare myself for this moment? Remember all those nights I holed myself in my bed, far away from everyone else and rocking back and forth trying to drill that in my head? Remember how many times I've written countless pages of _only _that thought in my head? Remember how I many _times _I imagined it my head trying to mentally prepare myself for the blow? I thought that I was prepared. I thought that I was ready.

But _fucking hell_ was I wrong.

Because Journal, it _hurts_. _It fucking hurts so much that I can't breathe_.

I can't stand it.

Another funny thing is—that's not even the scary bit.

He's going to trust her Journal. He's going to _trust _her. She's going to find out. I know she is Journal. She's going to find out Percy's a half-blood. He's going to trust her, he's going to talk to her and he's going to fall for her. He's going to be heels-over-head on her. He's going to trust her with _his life_.

Do you know how long it took for him to trust me like that? Yeah, you remember. Nearby the end of our first quest, and _she's _only met him _twice _on a quest for about _twenty seconds…_but he trusts her.

Just—like—that.

And do you know where they met, Journal? Do you? Of course you don't, you're a piece of dead tree of which I'm pouring my heart out to but for the sake of keeping this nice little charade up, I'll tell you.

It was some pretty damn ironic meeting, no less.

They met at _Hoover Dam_.

_Hoover fucking Dam_.

One of my _personal _favourite places of architecture, somewhere where I was honestly hoping I would go with my friends. They _met at_ _one of my most personal favourite places to go to_,for the first time and _I_—was _not there._

I wasn't even there.

I was stuck in some stupid dark hole, hoping to the Gods that Luke wouldn't kill me. I was stuck burying myself into a deeper hole into letting Luke get the best of me. I was stuck worrying about Artemis and how much pain _I _was making her go through because I was stupid enough to help my enemy.

An enemy who just so happened to my very first best friend.

I was _stuck _there hoping that someone would come at rescue me. I was _stuck _there scared for my Dad and the rest of my family (I might not like them much but they're _still _my family, no matter who I was in blood relations with). I was _stuck _there near to death, barely able to move at all. I was _stuck there _eating dry pieces of bread, as big as my pinky toe, once a day.

But what was he doing?

Meeting Rachel Elizabeth Dare at Hoover Dam.

_He met her at Hoover Dam._

_Hoover fucking Dam!_

So who does she think she is? Running around, stealing Percy away from me? I'm not even going to bother to try correcting that to _us_ because I'm facing the facts now—_I like him_. Not in that brother-sister way, but in that way I would want him to _be my boyfriend_. In that way I want to be his _girlfriend_.

I saw him first.

Childish, yes—but who really cares?

I saw him first. I met him when I was twelve years old. I was his first friend who was a girl. I've saved his life. We went on our first quest _together_. We've faced Kronos together. We've fought together. We waded through the Sea of Monsters together. I saved him from becoming a guinea pig for the rest of his life. He's saved me from Sirens. Hell, we've even delayed a _major war _from breaking out.

So who does Rachel Elizabeth Dare think she is, strolling in as the ignorant mortal she was, trying to pry into our world?

She was no one. She _is _no one.

And like _Hades gym shorts_ am I going to let her get away with taking Percy away from me!

I'm not about to lose him Journal. I can't lose him. I'm not going to back down, I'm going to stand up and fight her. She's not getting away with him. I'm going to send her back to her puny little mortal world, crying her eyes out.

I'm going to fight for him Journal, you know I would.

But she's a fighter too.

The moment I met her I knew that she was fighter—it's in her eyes, she was born a fighter and always will be. I also know that she's stubborn; she has some sort of determination streak in her personality. That—and she likes Percy a hell of a lot too.

So I know she's going to fight for his attention. She's going to fight me for it. She's going to make me _earn _his attention. She's fierce and different. She's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the first girl to catch his eye in the blink of the moment. The first girl he's honestly thought out in that way.

But I'm Annabeth Chase. His best friend.

So rich billionaire's daughter or not—I'm taking that bitch down.

_Annabeth_

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah...review?

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
